chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/The Bluriginals Blogs Episode 13: Top 20 Things I Want Out Of Weirdmageddon 2 and Weirdmageddon III
We're 100% sure about without a shadow of a doubt. Gravity Falls is ending. Two episodes left guys: a shortened intro episode and am hour long episode. Being GFans we all still have, sO. mANy. QUEsTionS!1!!/ but how many can be answered in an at most 66 minute run time. Well I've narrowed down the top 20 things I personally want to see (answered) in Weirdmageddon II: Escape from Reality & Weirdmageddon III. I wonder just how many of my questions and concerns will be brought to the limelight tonight and in the future? Regardless the heart wants what the heart wants. Enough stalling, it's time to get WEIRD! Do it for this man. 20: Gideon's Mom Alright so let's start off with one of the lighter concerns: what is UP with Gideon's mom? She wasn't too important when she debuted in Little Dipper, one of the extra bonus jokes that came with the scenario but there's definitely interest peaked in exactly what happened to this woman. Like, christ look at her. She's dying. Also of note is how she had erased memories in Society of the Blind Eye. Then again nearly every towns person had erased memories but it makes you wonder what kind of things she'd seen being related to a member of the Society as well as another person constantly aversed in the world of weird thanks to Journal 2. It isn't that important but it's just an ounce of curiousity I have since knowing a bit more about Gideon's past would be sick. alsolmfaoineededtomeethe20quota 19: Return of Wax Larry King, Melody and Quentin Trembly Now here are some characters you think we would've seen more of before the end of the world, especially since two of them debuted before the first season was half way over. Wax Larry King, Melody and Quentin Trembly are all cool characters who I'd like to have some involvement be it in the epilogue or even during Weirdmageddon itself. Well, Melody and Quentin Trembly are. I just want to see Wax Larry King before he gets melted or something. Just to, you know, show that they didn't forget about him. Apparently at San Diego Comic-Con 2014, Alex said that Quentin Trembly will return when "America needs him most" (I know, ripped straight from the wiki I'm a disgusting plagiarist get your pitchforks and belts) and with Escape From Reality promos showing Bill's minions going worldwide I think it's time we got a REAL president in office (n-not like I'm making a theory or anything.I've learned to not make theories. Not since last time...) . As for Melody it's nice seeing Soos get the girl, save the town and Mr. Krabs Mabel (soon). Even them talking in an epilogue would be better than nothing. Now that I think about it Soos had literally one episode about his romantic life and he got a girl before Dipper. Pray for that boy everyone. 18: The President's Key speaking of not forgetting about stuff what the hell happened to this key. Dipper even thinks about it in The Last Mabelcorn and in Weirdmageddon 1 Mabel's bubble literally has a lock on it. What is this RuZe CruZing red-herring witchcraft! I mean not many situations come up where you're locked in something that you can't just open in the show (and if you can't open it, it probably doesn't have a keyhole) and I doubt that this tiny fleshbag key will be capable of opening an extra-dimensional lock but still. Suppose Dipper will have to save it for bank robbing idea he had. also what the hell was with that too seriously this show is wild 17: The Glasses Scene From the Comic-Con Remember when the idea that Mabel's bubble world would be a simple illusion where Bill keeps his deal and Mabel lives in an eternal summer world was still in play. Ha, I swear the only thing that the fanbase has ever entirely guessed right is Ford existing and even then they basically gave that to us. Regardless it makes you wonder where this scene will fit in, if at all. It could possibly be scrapped footage like part of the fight between the unicorns and girls from The Last Mabelcorn, though I feel like they would've told us by now. O-once again, just suggesting. Not theorizing... 16: Ford's Extra-Dimensional Adventures I was really curious about this initially and was going to have it much higher on the list but decided to lower it once I realized it wasn't that much of a priority in the grand scheme of things. What Ford did in the portal for 30 years can definitely spark some creative scenarios. Especially for a little mini-series if you know what i'm sayIN' OH GOD PLEASE MR. HIRSCH DON'T MAKE ME GET OFF YOUR WILD RIDE 15: Padipica i'm a sucker for romances they shared an episode together once and hugged .... i ship it in all seriousness i know that the ship isn't a priority and if it is to exist it'd be an epilogue thing but i thought it was really cute and the intentional use of dipper and pacifica (since dipper doesn't care what pacifica thinks seeing as he doesn't like her) was really clever, though probably invalidated with the confidence gain in roadside attraction but eeeeeeeeeh next entry '' 14: Pacifica and Robbie To Do Something Of Value. Anything. If you couldn't tell from the last segment I've really grown to like Pacifica and seeing her assist the main cast would definitely be worth at least 5 ladhands. Conversely, I don't care for Robbie too much but would like to out of the merit of seeing him play a more protagonist centered role rather than being an antagonist or a neutral party. Considering how both of them are on the Cipher Wheel (I think, maybe, probably, we can't agree on anything here) it doesn't seem too unlikely for them to rise up and join the gang. Though that may be a bit tough for Robbie since he's currently a stone person being used as a chair for Bill Cipher so...rip my dreams 13: How Ford Entered The Portal Back? THIS IS PROBABLY UNIMPORTANT BUT IT HAS BOTHERED ME FOR THE LONGEST TIME HOW DID THIS MAN KNOW THE EXACT PLACE THE PORTAL WAS GOING TO SPAWN AND HOW DID HE KNOW THIS PORTAL WAS THE ONE HOME WHERE WAS HE WHEN THIS HAPPENED DID THE PORTAL JUST SPAWN IN FRONT OF HIM HE HAD TO HAVE GONE IN VOLUENTEERILY SINCE HE DECIDED TO COME OUT ALL STOIC HAS HE BEEN SEARCHING FOR ONE HOME WHY DO THEY NOT GET HIM NEW GLASSES WHEN HE COMES OUT OF THE PORTAL AND MAKE HIM KEEP THE CRACKED ONES aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA sO. mANy. QUEsTionS!1!!/ don't tell me these aren't the REAL questions guys. 12: Resolution to Dipper's Love Life Be it via Padipica or some other means I still feel like Dipper's love life arc is past falling action and almost at a resolution. Seeing him apply his newly gained confidence in ways not lacking in substance/manipulative to gain something new via an existing/new relationship (romantic or not) would be nice. Let the boy be happy. 11: McGucket's Last Stand Look at this man. A shell of his former self. Cowering in a bunker from the fear of Bill Cipher. In series McGucket is probably doing the same thing he's been doing in the promo commercials. Unless given a motivation of sorts he probably won't rise out until after the apocolypse (if Dipper and Mabel can even win OOOOOO...) but seeing him contribute and sort've "redeem" (not the right word but) himself and fight against Bill, Gideon style would be cool. oh yeah and gideon and his squad are about to getting schooled tonight in that cold opening lmfao poor child inb4gideonandsquadgounmentioned 10: Ford and Mabel Having A Substantial Relationship I'm almost entirely certain that it's too late for this but I REALLY wish that Ford and Mabel formed a relationship. I was afraid from day 1 that Dipper drifting off to Ford would be a very Mabel-excluded arc and the event pictured for this segment had alleviated me of these fears. I just feel like it would've been interesting/better story-wise for Mabel to have a relationship with Ford, even if not as close. Oh well, I guess it's too late now. Dreams die... But legends do not. ''May this noble boy's unjust incarceration not me forgotten by the public due to the media's shrouding hand. #PoolGate2013 9: How Gideon Found Journal 2/Gideon's Past A scrapped idea yet to be brought back up is Gideon finding Journal 2. This is one of those bigger mysteries, ones you'd expect to get some insight on like the identity of the author. Since I'm almost 90% sure Gideon isn't making it past the cold open of Escape from Reality (AGAIN, NOT THEORIZING. I'M JUST, I, UM, I WAS MAKING AN ASSUMPTION. That counts right?) we probably won't hear about it until Weirdmageddon III if at all. It is one of those things that I wouldn't be surprised if it was left open even though it is a big mystery. Learning more about Gideon's past in general would've helped build his character but as long as he's learned he was being a selfish brat this is definitely worth those aforementioned five ladhands. 8: Dipper's Real Name It's a bit weird how we've just learnt to take the name "Dipper" seriously. A lot of us have probably just clocked out and forgotten that was even a nickname, but just in case you had forgotten and gave your life and body to the church of Dipper, we've yet to learn his real name. They can NOT Double D's hat me again I refuse to be violated once more. Although I do have a theo-- IDEA as to what his name could be. It's a real spitball though: in Alex's old "School House Flock" there's this janitor dude wearing a hat similar to Dipper's His name is Michael. M''ichae''L and M''abe''L. I'm almost sure Dipper's name begins with an M at least but Michael works since it sounds similar enough to hold the delicious twin name scheming thing that everyone should do (seriously how dare you go through "Birth: The Second Coming" and not have the children's names intertwine. Are you a madman?). I will legitimately be offended if his name doesn't begin with an M or rhyme or something. don't do me dirty gravi-team 7: Shermie "I'm not allowed to talk about the baby." Talk about the baby Alexander. Do it. 6: Stan's Dreamscapers Backstory This isn't even the same lad. What is up with Stan's memories in Dreamscapers. Are they just a retconned relic because the entire deal with Ford hadn't been worked out yet? Other than that I have no clue as to how his Dreamscapers backstory naturally fits in with the rest of the show. But knowing the Gravi-team they probably have an answer for that. Let's just wait and see. 5: Stan and Ford Reaching A Compromise Now this is something I'm sure we'll get! Stan and Ford both still have tension flaring with something I've noticed being that neither has apologized to the other (It's the magic word boys! Just say it!). Considering how we've yet to see the top Stan's face in any of the end pages after he's probably one of the final two for Weirdmageddon III, meaning an episode revolving around him is probably in our future. It also makes sense since he's pretty much glanced over in Part 1 and we've NO sign of him in Escape From Reality. I just want these two brothers to mend their once great relationship. This is definitely where the list becomes a mix of personal and story desire. Once again: don't do me dirty gravi-team 4: The One Hour Special To Actually Be An Hour And Have No Commercials this is definitely one of the less likely ones but sorry fam 66 minutes won't cut it. I don't even think 88 minutes will cut it. But the picture above pretty much tells us that we don't want it cut. We want this special to be Bigger, Longer and Uncut. I need the actually one hour long special please god 3: Bill's Ex Motives Steamboat Billie Bill Cipher, The Absolute Madman, remains an enigmatic figure even with his takeover at the horizon. What did he have planned for Gideon? Was he going to try to destroy his journal like he tried to do to Dipper in Sock Opera? Why would he do that anyway, Ford coming back make the rift he needed to get in. This guy confuses me so much and I really want to know his entire deal through and through. Next to Ford/Stan's relationship and the next entry this is the thing I believe we'll definitely receive answers to within the next few episodes. 2: The Cast To Discover The Events of 3012 This is a bit more a personal thing but with the whole secondary "prophecy" motif going on and Bill's victory seeming almost unavoidable seeing the group work their way around Bill is sure to be a very satisfying conclusion. Having them actually meet Time Baby on the terms of him taking over the future however would be an interesting scenario. It feels weird for them to stop one catastrophe only for another to arrive only 1,000 years later. It'd definitely emphasis the defying destiny idea and give Dipper more reason to stay with Ford after summer ends if that's still the path he's choosing. I don't know it just REALLY bothers me for them to be totally heroes with stopping Bill but never interacting with another powerful and seemingly evil entity. Is it just me? It can't just be me. 1: Well. Drum role PLEASE . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . This. God. Damn. Wheel What else could it be? One of the biggest sources of speculation amongst the fanbase. This. God. Damn. Wheel. What does it mean? Are these are the people Bill's made sick dealios with (it'd make sense as to where Robbie got the mind-control song. In fact put that at #9 with Gideon's past). Is Wendy even the ice pack or is that Blendin?! Is Pacifica the llama? WHO IS THE GLASSES. And apparently Bill doesn't put value in Dipper/Robbie who're definitely on the wheel but he puts value in Mabel so were they just steps to Mabel and UGH HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A CONSISTENT PURPOSE FOR THE GOLDEN 10 AND MY THEORY GOT PUT ON /BLAST/ This is one we'll most certainly get answers to and I can't wait for all the big reveal of its purpose to absolutely blow our minds. It's definitely the thing I want most out of Gravity Flls and I'm absolutely DYING to learn. So how about you guys? What are 20 things you want from Escape From Reality/Weirdmageddon III (or rather Weirdmageddon III since by the time I get this out it'll be like, 5 minutes before EFR airs). Share this with your friends and let's see the kind of things the GFans are anticipating and hoping for as one of this decade's great animated series comes to an end! Hope you enjoyed it and you stick around. I hope to be able to update my tumblr a lot more with stuff like this. See you again! Category:Blog posts